Para Tí, Por Tí, Siempre Tú
by Ren-chan04
Summary: Un amor que poco a poco fue creciendo, pero, ¿era este el correcto? ¿o quizas el pasado de ambos pueda dañar su relacion? Y ¿si encuentra el verdadero amor en otra persona que ni se imaginaba que estaria alli para ella... por ella... Siempre con ella?


**Para Tí, Por Tí... Siempre Tú.  
[SesshxKag/InuxKag[Lemon/hentai**

_En este enredo, mi vida me lelvara a conocerte.. pero ¿seras tu el indicado?  
__¿y si tu pasado no te deja seguir amandome..? Encontré un amor en ti que no pudo ser, pero fue reemplazado por una persona que si me amaba.. y daria todo por mi, para mi.. será siempre asi...  
__Bienbenidos a mi historia, de como me enamoré, me partieron el corazon y lo volví a recuperar... ¿Que será de esto? _

**Cáp. 1 – tú, tú, tú!!!**

Les relataré una historia de cómo me enamoré, cómo me destrozaron el corazón y cómo lo volví a recuperar...

Comencemos... me llamo Kagome Kirae Higurachi, tengo 17 y soy aspirante a chef general del restaurant Shikon Cusinne, un prestigioso restaurant donde aun soy chef asistente, aunque eso no importa ahora mi historia comienza allí...

Sábado, 8:34, tenía que cubrir 2 puestos era mesera y Chef de la zona ejecutiva (a uno lo ponen en ese puesto antes de ser chef general, así que no se desesperen xD) bueno ese fue mi día de suerte el individuo que cubría esa zona ¬¬ no había llegado por ende era mi responsabilidad, yo rogaba por que no viniera ningún ejecutivo con un cliente importante y para colmo xDDD se me cumplieron las desgracias y un jefe de una compañía muy reconocida, la com. Tenseiga to Tetsusaiga, había llevado a su "_staff"_ ejecutivo, su secretaria, sus empleados principales, sus contadores y sus hijos e hija... total como 18 personas X-X de las que me tenia que encargar, al ir a pedir su orden noté a sus hijos, el más grande tenia el cabello blanco largo, ojos ámbar profundos, era alto aparentaba unos 19 y con una figura de morirse, el que le seguía era igual a su hermano con la ligera diferencia de altura y que parecía de 18, luego venia una chica de pelo negro ojos negros y un cuerpo de muñequita barbie, se notaba lo malcriada que estaba, cuando me acerqué lo suficiente tomé la orden...

¿?: Quiero langosta! muy cosida y el mejor y mas añejo vino que tengan, por favor señorita - me dijo el señor sentado el la silla principal

¿?: Que vas a pedir tú Sesshomaru? - le dijo al mayor de sus hijos - "se llama Sesshomaru, Wow o" - me dije a mi misma

Sessh: dicen que aquí hay un chef que preparan unos camarones exquisitos, quisiera un plato de esos camarones y por favor señorita, si no es molestia dígale que venga -

Kag: pues yo soy ese "chef" U

Sessho: bien en ese caso...- no los aburriré con lo que dijo pero me explicó como quería sus camarones --U -

¿?: Y tu Inuyasha pedirás algo diferente a lo que pida Kikyo esta vez? -

Inu: si, U quiero lo que pidió sessho -

¿?: Típico de ti, kikyo hija tú que pedirás?? -

Kikyo: ehmm, quiero salmón ahumado con papas -

Kag: los otros señores y señoras que pedirán??

secre.1: yo también deseo esos camarones tuyos por favor...-

Y así todos pidieron 9 platos de camarones, 6 de carne estilo Texas, 1 de langosta, 1 de salmón y por ultimo dos ordenes de susshi apanado ;0;

Antes de entrar a la cocina alguien se me acercaba, me asusté tanto por que pensaba que era el gerente a darme una queja de la mesa ejecutiva pero para mi sorpresa...

¿?: Oye - me dijo la voz

Kag: sí? - contesté y me di vuelta para ver a mi atormentador - ah!! Oo señor Sesshomaru, que desea?

Sessh: es que quiero agradecerte de antemano y pedirte una cosa que se me había olvidado -

Kag: si que pasa señor?

Sessh: pues quisiera saber tu nombre y decirte otra cosa -

Kag: Higurachi, Kagome Higurachi - contesté pero en ese instante alguien iba abriendo la puerta de la cocina y como estaba tan cerca fui empujada contra el señor Sesshomaru

No habíamos caído solo que nos abrazamos y en ese instante pude sentir mejor ese pecho fornido y ese perfume embriagador, me sentía totalmente en las nubes pero algo me hizo despertar -...

Sessh: o///o dis... dis... discul...pe señorita Kagome - dijo el señor Sesshomaru tartamudeando pues no me había dado cuenta que al tratar de tomarme los hombros para frenar mi caída puso sus manos mas abajo de lo debido...

Kag: O///////O " ;o; que hago que hago" - pensé y me separe de el lo mas rápido posible le pedí excusas también y me retiré de lo mas avergonzada - dígale a su padre y a los otros señores que en 15 minutos estará todo - le dije antes de cerrar las puertas de la cocina

Sessh: sí - afirmó y camino nervioso hasta la mesa pero algo lo detuvo - "oí bien? dijo 15 min.? Vaya eso lo quiero ver" - se sentó y miró su reloj como calculando algo y luego siguió hablando con los demás...

En eso yo me afanaba con todo, gracias a que mi buena amiga Sango me ayudó, tuve la orden más grande lista a los 10 min. Y lo otro fue un juego de niños...

Sessh: 14 min., creo que no lo logrará - pensó para sí pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando entré con una bandeja rodante repleta de platos tapados...

¿?: Vaya Inutaisho, señor escogió un buen restaurant, esta chica solo tardó diez minutos en prepararlo todo...- dijo un empleado

Sessh: corrección fueron 15 min. Justo como dijo - dijo interrumpiendo al empleado

Inutaisho: Sesshomaru hijo diviértete un poco deja tantos cálculos, y disfruta la comida y a la bella señorita - dijo guiñando un ojo y una expresión de "que picaron"

Sessh: padre ¬¬

Inu: jajajaja no te salvas sessho!!! - se reía sin parar

Acabando de decir esto todos tomaron los cubiertos y comieron, yo en cambio me merecía un descanso además ensucié mi uniforme viejo, así que decidí darme una ducha en el baño VIP de empleados (claro que tiene acceso a una sala VIP, ella es una de las mejores xDDD)

En la sección ejecutiva Inu se hacia el estúpido mientras kikyo lo controlaba y Sesshomaru no aguantó mas y se paró de golpe ensuciándose el pantalón y estallando de ira se fue al baño pero en su trayecto descubrió que el baño de hombres estaba con c-rojo así que decidió escabullirse al de damas ¬¬

Mientras yo terminaba de refrescarme olvide mi nuevo uniforme en el baño de damas entonces como quedan juntos U no tuve otra opción que enrollarme una de las mini toallas y salir al otro baño... para mi sorpresa al entrar tomé mi ropa pero... percibí una figura saliendo de uno de los cubículos y era nada menos que el señor Sesshomaru...

Kag: O/////O se...se... señor sessho... maru...- contesté nerviosísima, no sabía que hacer

Sessh: Higurachi O//ô – dijo al instante – "por que tuvo que ser ella?... dios que figura tan... aj Sesshomaru reacciona" – pensó

En toda la conmoción no tardó mucho hasta que me desmayé de la impresión, tenía mi ropa entre manos, logré alcanzarla antes de que el saliera pero no quedaba nada por hacer sé que el no se atrevería a vestirme pero lo que me sorprendió fue lo contrario trató de despertarme, primero, no hubo reacción, decidió aplicar el RPS ( el que no sepa que es les digo es el nombre científico abreviado para respiración boca a boca xD)

Sessh: no quiero hacerlo pero es la única forma – tomó una bocanada de aire y unió su boca con la mía

Casi despertaba cuando sentí sus labios impulsándome aire directamente así que decidí fingir pero luego pensé...

Kag: "no está bien, no lo conozco así que no haré nada estupido" –

Luego cerré mi boca, eso le informó que estaba conciente así que se separo y fui abriendo los ojos lentamente – creo que no tengo que mencionar que su boca sabia exquisito cierto? – me encontré cara a cara con el, intenté levantarme, lo había logrado pero hubo otro inconveniente mas, al levantarme, la toalla se deslizó dejando descubierto la confirmación grafica de que era mujer xDD

Kag: ;o; no me puede estar pasando esto!! – dije con aires de desesperanza y como si hubiera sido el peor día de todos

Sessh/// no he visto nada, por favor cámbiate ya, yo tengo que terminar de limpiarme – dicho esto se paró con los ojos aun cerrados aunque yo sé que llegó a ver algo, extendió su mano como para ayudarme y así lo hice, tome mi ropa y la toalla y fui corriendo al cubículo mas próximo a mi.

Al salir noté que el uniforme nuevo me quedaba mas ajustado de lo normal, se adhería totalmente a mi cuerpo y el intruso a mi lado también lo notó, el uniforme consistía en un vestido corto blanco de escote en el pecho y una chaqueta de botones al lado, vestimenta de chef (todo lo que se esperaría de algo diseñado por la nueva gerente principal, la señorita Izayoi)

Sesshomaru terminaba cuando yo por igual me secaba el pelo, aun estaba nerviosa pues el individuo a mi lado poseía mi figura desnuda en su mente, no solo había visto mis atributos sino que los había tocado, todo por mis torpezas, yo deseaba no volverlo a ver en lo que me quedaba de vida .

Ya había terminado de mi tarea, el aun seguía limpiándose y me dio lastima así que...

Kag: tengo algo que te servirá para esa mancha – le dije con la cabeza baja pues aun tenia vergüenza y estaba nerviosa

Sessh: que cosa es? – me dijo sin dejar de limpiarse

Kag: esto – le contesté entregándole un frasco con algo de limpiador – como a veces me mancho con cosas como salsa de carne, algunos vegetales, etc. Prepare mi propia mezcla, y resulta muy efectiva, quédate con ese frasco si quieres – me explique, y noté que hizo un gesto de disgusto – perdóname, si estoy hablando mucho, solo tómalo – le dejé el frasco sobre el soporte del lavabo y Salí como cohete de allí.

No supe que pasó con el, pero no me importó mucho necesitaba concentrarme en el trabajo y eso hice, ya me llamaban para el postre, Sesshomaru y yo tardamos un tiempo en lo del accidente, pero tenia que reponerlo

Inutaisho: señorita! Señorita! Demoró demasiado ya queremos el postre – me llamo el señor con desesperación

Kag: gomenasai -- - hice una reverencia corta – que van a tomar de postre??

Inutaisho: pues según el menú tienen tiramisú, yo quisiera uno por favor

Kikyo: yo quiero un Sunday solamente.

Kag: tenemos Sunday de fresa, de chocolate, de lima y de vainilla, cual desea??

Kikyo: de fresa por favor

Inu: yo quiero un Brownie, por favor

En fin pidieron 17 postres diferentes ¬¬ maldita variedad de sabores,

-- pero tenia que cumplir con mi deber, en el camino a la cocina me encontré al señor Sesshomaru, no quería preguntarle al principio, pero como dije, era mi deber...

Kag: señor s-Sessh... sshomaru, todos ordenaron el postre ya, usted también querrá algo?

Sessh: no, no quiero que se repita el incidente de hace un momento – dijo con la mirada mas asesina de todas yo solo baje la cabeza para no enfrentarme a esa tortura – y gracias por el limpiador, resultó muy efectivo – termino dando media vuelta para seguir su marcha hacia su mesa.

Entonces ya se imaginaran el resto, encargué los postres U para que el chef repostero, Miroku, los hiciera pues no soy muy buena en eso y en 10 min. Estaba todo listo

Miroku era muy ágil con los postres y también un buen amigo, era alto, de figura perfecta, cabello negro medio largo (para ser hombre ya saben, estilo Miroku), ojos marrones de cachorro y una edad madura, 20 años, un total caballero, en varias ocasiones traté de hacer que saliera con mi amiga Sango (de 18 años por si no lo mencione) pero nunca se veían.

Total, Sango no es de esas que se enamoran fácil, ya le habían partido el corazón 2 o 3 veces, y algunos de sus seres queridos habían muerto, no demuestra su dolor pero en el fondo se ve que siente toda la culpa de lo que sucedió.

Cuando llevé los postres fui acompañada de Miroku pues uno de los postres era flameado y no quería incendiar medio restaurant.

Inutaisho: vaya, vaya que buen servicio, volveré aquí para mi próxima negociación, señorita si no es mucha molestia me puede decir que horarios cubre, quiero venir cuando usted este aquí – dijo el señor mirándome muy complacido y con un ojo guiñado

Kag: pues todas las noches de lunes a viernes hasta las 9:00 y los sábados hasta las 12:00 U - dije tratando de no ser muy confianzuda

Inutaisho: muy bien, muy bien gracias señorita - sonrió y permitió que les sirviera el postre

Cuando todos estaban servidos Miroku tomo el plato de manzanas, el cual se suponía era flameado, entonces le salpico un poco del licor especial del cual estaba orgulloso y encendió el platillo, fue magnifico, digno de Miroku.

Para no cansarlos con la parte de la comida (imaginen lo que pasó U) diré que todos quedaron satisfechos dejaron buena propina y se largaron de una vez por todas!!! Òó, o.oU bueno, exageré si pero al fin se termino la tortura xDDD.

Bueno limpie la mesa y la arreglé de nuevo, retiré los platos sucios... blah, blah, blah, se saben el resto ¬¬.

Pero cuando vi el fruto de mi esfuerzo terminado noté algo, un teléfono celular color azul marino y plateado así que lo tomé y decidí llevarlo conmigo pues así llamaría al dueño o a cualquier persona que pueda identificar de quien era pero en ese instante sonó ...

* * *

**Tsuzuku!!**  
(Continuará)

- Hola Hola!!.. soy nueva aqui en pero espero que aun asi lean mi historia!! y comenten sobre ella, denle una oportunidad y verán que no se arrepentiran!! Dejenme reviews... Graciiiiiaaaaaas!!

Ren-Chan


End file.
